A Love Sought
by Evowizard25
Summary: It's been more than a year since the Sorceress's defeat. A certain faun has been waiting for someone to drop by. What happens when this visit goes farther than anticipated?
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone down brightly upon Avalar. The Spring realm was as beautiful as ever. It was this day that a certain faun prepared herself for a very important meeting.

Elora put the last of the food inside the basket. She had been waiting for this meeting for a long time. The food itself had taken her hours to prepare. She even used one of her secret family recipes, which was the cake. Her mother had said she had used it on her first date, that man then became her husband. She smiled at the thought. The person she was seeing today was certainly one she wished to charm. He was cute, charming, and funny, not to mention had saved several worlds. She hadn't seen him in over a year, since he defeated the sorceress. It had irked her that he hadn't decided to visit. Especially since she kept on insisting it. She sighed. _'Well, at least he's finally coming.' _She thought. _'I just can't wait to talk to him. I wonder what's happened to him to since the last time I saw him.' _

Elora then looked down at her green shirt. _'Maybe I should change it?' _She thought. She wanted to look good for him. She didn't need makeup. Fauns were quite beautiful. It was her dress that worried her. She wanted it to make her look good and accentuate her body. She sighed. _'Like that would matter.' _She thought, while sighing. _'He's a dragon. It wouldn't really incite him. Anyways, you don't want to look desperate. You're pretty enough already.' _She told herself.

When Elora decided everything was okay and accounted for, she finished packing. She then headed out to a small hill in the meadow. There was a large tree hanging over it, providing perfect shade. She sat down and put the basket beside the tree. She wasn't going to take anything out until he showed up. She waited there for several minutes. Her tail twitched nervously. _'What is taking him so long?' _She thought. _'I haven't seen him in over a year and he decides to be late on our outing.' _She got up and picked up the basket. Just as she was about to leave, she heard a buzzing sound. Suddenly, a yellow dragonfly flew right up into her face. She smiled. "Sparx. How I'm glad to see you. How you've been doing?"

Translated! (Good. I've had an excellent year. Quite enjoyable. No danger whatsoever.) Sparx said.

"That's nice to hear." Elora said. She looked around. Sparks was never that far away from Spyro. "So, where's Spyro? I don't see him here with you."

Translated! (He's right behind me. I do have to warn you though; he has changed since we last saw you.) Sparx said.

"Ah, it doesn't matter." Elora said. "As long as I do get to see him, it will be alright with me. It's been far too long." She then heard the unmistakable sound of dragon wing beats. They were louder than she remembered though. She turned around and was stunned by what she saw. Spyro, staring her right in the face. She squealed and jumped back in surprise.

Spyro laughed. "I knew I would get you." He said.

Translated! (Told you so.) Sparx said.

Elora looked at him, wide eyed. He was much bigger than he was last time she saw him. He was, from his head to the end of his body, a little longer that she was tall. The tail added to that. "You've really changed. You used to be such a squirt." She teased.

"Hey, I resent that remark." Spyro said. "I just had a growth spurt, that's all."

"Some grow spurt." Elora said, looking him over again. He didn't seem like the little dragon she had a crush on. He seemed more grown up and, to her, more handsome.

"Are we going to have our picnic, or are you going to continue gawking at me?" Spyro said.

Elora blushed and looked away, as he had noticed her. "Yes, let's" She sat down and opened the basket. She took out the cloth and laid it out. She put down the food. "Bon Appétit." She said.

Spyro licked his lips. "Looks delicious." He tried to go after the cake, but Elora slapped his hand. He looked to her.

Elora smiled. "Desert after." She said.

Spyro smiled back. "Okay then." He grabbed one of the sausages and plopped it into his mouth. He licked his lips. "That really was good. I should really visit you more often."

Elora waved a hand. "It wasn't that good." She said, modestly. She had actually seasoned those sausages with fine spices. Some of the best in Avalar.

"No really." Spyro said. "They say food is just as good as the cooks looks… Uhh, I mean how she is… I mean the way she does things… I'll just have the cake." He said. He put a hand to cover his face from her. She could have sworn she saw him blush. He used his other hand to pick up a piece of her cake.

Elora blushed and was giggling. "You like it that much huh."

Spyro just kept looking away, as he nibbled on the cake. "Yes." He mumbled. He continued on eating the cake.

Elora took her own piece of cake and started to eat. She kept seeing him glance over at her, then turn away. _'What's the matter with him?' _She thought. _'Why's he acting so strange?' _"So, I see you can fly now." She said, wanting to start up a conversation with him.

"Yes." Spyro simply said. He then finished his cake and then stood up. "Thanks for the picnic. It was very good." He turned around and spread his wings.

"Wait." Elora said, while quickly jumping in front of him. "What's wrong with you? You don't show up here for over a year and when you do, you're late. Then, you only stay a few minutes. Did I do something wrong, or what?"

"Oh no, it's nothing like that." Spyro spoke up immediately. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's just… I have to be somewhere."

Elora crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Really." She stared at him for a moment. She could see him flinching. She sighed. "Alright, but you have to meet me at the dance tonight. It will make up for this." Spyro nodded and flew away. She sighed again, as she watched him fly away. _'Is there something wrong with him?' _She thought. _'Maybe something happened to him, since we last met. I hope to find out tonight.' _She went over to the picnic. Much of the food was still left uneaten. She sighed once more, before picking up the food and walking home.

**(Spyro)**

Spyro flew into a nearby cave he had been staying in. He walked over to the side of the cave and rammed his head into the wall repeatedly.

Translated! (Well, that went smoothly.) Sparx said.

Spyro let his head rest against the wall. "I made myself look like a fool in front of her. I haven't seen her in over a year and that's how I act. Why did I have to mess up like that?"

Translated! (For one thing, it is annoying how you are pretty much repeating yourself.) Sparx said. (For another, you have reached maturity. It is only natural for you to feel weird around her.)

Spyro looked around at him. "What?" He said. "That has nothing to do with it."

Translated! (Right.) Sparx said, rolling his eyes. (Of course, the elders telling you that you won't be able to grow any bigger doesn't help either.)

"I told you not to mention that again." Spyro shot at him, while wearing a piercing glare. "If you weren't my dragonfly, I would so crush you right now."

Sparx laughed. Translated! (You would never. You don't have an evil bone in your whole body.) Spyro sighed. (Now let's get back to business. You have another date with Elora tonight at the dance.)

Spyro blushed. "It's not a date." He said. "We're just two friends getting together for a nice evening of fun."

Sparx remained silent for a moment. He just gave him an 'I don't believe you' stare. Translated! (Yeah, now on your, 'together trip', are your going to say anything to her.)

"Uh, hi." Spyro said. He remained quiet for a moment. He then shook his head. "I've got nothing."

Sparx shook his head. Translated! (You are hopeless.) He said.


	2. Chapter 2

The moon shone out brightly this night. Spyro flew through the night sky. His destination was the small village Elora had talked about. _'I hope I don't do anything to embarrass myself like last time.' _He thought. He saw, out in the distance, a large fire. He landed right outside the village, so as not to spook the villagers. Sparx flew up beside him. Translated! (Remember, keep it cool. A repeat of earlier today is the last thing you want.) Sparx said.

Spyro looked at his dragonfly. "I know, stop reminding me about it." He said.

Translated! (Not on your life.) Sparx said.

Spyro just sighed. He walked right into the village. The villagers had already started the celebration. He saw people selling neat little trinkets and people dancing. He heard people laughing and Scottish music. Once he made his way into the village, the villagers stopped. They all had their eyes set upon him in silence. Spyro kept walking on. _'Maybe I shouldn't have come.' _He thought.

Just as he was about to leave, Elora bounded up and gave him a hug. "Spyro, you made it." She said.

At the mention of his name, a murmur went through the villagers. Soon, they started cheering and walking up to him. "How was it like?" "Did you bring anything?" You're a hero." They said and more. Spyro felt like he was having problems breathing, with so many people around him and asking questions. They then all stopped, when they heard something similar to the sound of thunder. Everyone turned around to see who made the sound. A large, male faun held his staff to the ground. He wore a red tunic. "Everyone listen." He said, in a large and booming voice. "We must not pester Spyro. He has done much for our world. He deserves a night of relaxation. So, I hope you all will be homely to this young lad." The people started to go back to their activities. The music started up again, as well as the dancing. The large faun walked up to them. "I am Chief Lorone. I hope my people did not bug you too much."

Spyro shook his head. "No, sir." He said. "Not at all. I'm used to it."

Chief Lorone smiled. "Good to hear." He said. "Now, get on with you. Have a good time." He walked off.

Elora smiled at Spyro. "Come on Spyro." She said. "You heard him. Let's have a good time." He smiled back at her. They walked farther into the village. As he walked, Spyro couldn't help but smell something. It was Elora's scent. She always smelled like that, but for some reason, he couldn't help but find it overpowering. He ignored it though. The two of them walked over and sat down to watch the dancers. Spyro found himself nodding to the beat of the music. He looked over to Elora. She too was swaying to the music. Her tail swished back and forth. He smiled at her. _'This is better than the dancing.' _He thought as he watched her. Just then, the dancers took a seat. New dancers got into their place, among them was Elora. Spyro had to admit, she was a talented dancer. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, as she danced to the music. It was purely captivating.

**(Somewhere else in the village)**

Chief Lorone tapped his right foot to the music. He watched as Elora dance to the music. He smiled as he saw she was enjoying herself. He then looked over to Spyro. He noticed that he was completely focused on her. He scratched his chin. _'Now what is this all about?' _He thought. "Everything alright, dear." A sweet voice said from behind him.

Lorone turned around to face his mate. He smiled at her. "Yes, dear. Everything's fine." He said, before turning back to the dance. "Elora is certainly enjoying herself."

Eliza took hold of her husband's arm and kissed his cheek. "Of course she is. She always loved these dances." She said, cuddling up to him. "Especially with that dragon about. You know, the one she can't stop talking about."

"Yeah." Lorone said. "He certainly seems quite concentrated on her." He said, while narrowing his eyes on Spyro.

"Come on." Eliza said. "She is a grown woman. She can take care of herself."

Lorone looked again to his mate. He smiled. Elora had definitely gotten her mother's looks. The only thing she had gotten from him was the red hair. He also knew that she shared her mother's attitude. She was so much like her mother, that he was scared of losing her to another man. "Well, it can't hurt for some extra protection. I am her father."

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Yes, but she can be with whoever she pleases. As long as she's happy I'm happy. You should be too." She said.

Lorone kissed his mate. "Well, there's no use arguing, is there?" He said.

"No." She said simply, kissing him back.

**(Back with Spyro)**

The dance had started to calm down. Elora walked back over to Spyro. He stood up and smiled at her. "You are quite good on your feet, Elora. I never knew you had such talent."

Elora blushed. "Well, I'm a natural." She said. They walked off.

Spyro kept looking at her every now and again. _'Okay Spyro, if you want the real thing, go for it.' _He thought. He turned to her. "Elora."

"Yes." Elora said, turning her head to look at him.

Spyro gulped. _'Here it goes.' _He thought. "Would you like have a walk with me tomorrow, alone?"

Elora stopped in her tracks. She just looked at him. "What. Like a friendly outing." She said, putting her hands on her hips. She raised her eyebrow and smirked. "Because our last one didn't end too well."

Spyro shook his head. "No." He said. "I mean like a…" He gulped. "Date."

Elora's eyes widened. Her arms fell to her side. "A date." She said. She didn't respond right away. Spyro looked down to the ground. _'Well, that was pointless.' _He thought. Suddenly, Elora hugged him. "I'd thought you'd never ask."

Sypro's heart leapt in his chest. "How about near that old gazebo outside the village. It's quiet and peaceful." Elora nodded her head. He smiled. "See you there." He said, before taking off.

Several minutes passed before he made it back to the cave. He was beaming. Sparx saw him. Translated! (So, it seems things went well.) He said.

Spyro smiled. "Of course it did." He said. "I'm going out on a date tomorrow."

Translated! (You sly dog. You did better than I thought you'd do.) He said.

"Yeah." Spyro said, while nodding his head. He then looked over at Sparx. "Hey." He said. Sparx just laughed. "Now where were you Sparx, anyways?"

Translated! (I was just roaming around the camp. Not much for a dragonfly to do at one of those parties. They should really fix that.) Sparx said, a bit irratated by that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reading this story. I just wanted to do this. I was and always will be a fan of the original series. I'm okay with the new one (my little sister really does like it), but I grew up on the old. Anyways, I had the little suspicion about SpyroxElora. I have looked, but there seems to be few stories about the couple. Escpecially in the original universe. I wanted to change that. I hope this helps.**

Spyro paced inside the cave. _'Where is he?' _He thought. Just then, Hunter rushed into the cave. He leaned against the cave wall, panting heavily. "Wow." Pant "You really are a ways up here." He said, trying to catch his breath.

Translated! (Like it really is that hard.) Sparx said.

Hunter stared at the dragonfly. "Well," pant "You can fly. It's easier for you than me."

"Guys." Spyro said, getting annoyed with the conversation. "Focus here. We have a very important mission to accomplish." He turned to Hunter. "Now, what should I do on my first date with Elora?"

Hunter's eyes flew open. "You are dating Elora?" He said.

Spyro looked at Sparx. "You didn't tell him." He said, but shook his head. "Never mind that now. What should I do on the date? I've never gone on a date before, so it would be really helpful."

Hunter scratched his chin. "Well, I would suggest being yourself. It gets all complicated if you try to pretend to be something you are not. Just act romantic and compliment her. Otherwise, you'll do great." He said. Hunter raised a thumb to congratulate him. "Nice one on getting Elora. She's one in a million for sure. She's like a sister to me, so take good care of her or else." Spyro nodded.

**(At Elora's home)**

Elora looked through her closet. She picked up a shirt and looked at it. She shook her head. "No." She said, throwing it behind her. It fell upon a growing pile of clothes. It was irritating her that she couldn't find anything to wear for the occasion. _'I should really have a little more variety.' _She thought. Finally, she found a sparkling blue dress. She pressed it against her to see if it looked fit on her. She then went in front of mirror. She smiled. _'Watch out Spyro, there's a new predator in town.' _She thought. She hissed playfully, while scratching forward. She then giggled at what she did. She went into the bathroom to change.

**(back at tthe gazebo)**

Spyro waited at the gazebo. If a dragon could sweat, he would have been doing it then. He was worried about everything. His looks, the location, if she'll like-like him. To make matters worse, he heard some rustling in the bush. He sighed. "Guys, come out, or I'll set the bush on fire." He said.

Hunter, Bianca, and Sparx came out. "Oh, come on Spyro." Hunter said. "This is your first date. You need support."

"Yet, when you two had you're first date, you did your best to make sure I didn't find out about it." Spyro said.

"Well, that was different." Hunter said, while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"How?" Spyro said. Hunter looked a loss for words. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Well." Bianca said. She crossed her arms and pointed her nose in the air. "If you're going to be that way, we should just leave."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend anyone." Spyro said. He started to fidget his claws together. "I'm just a little nervous. I didn't even know if I should have given her a ride or not."

"What?" Hunter said, in a near shout. "You don't give a girl a ride on the first date. You got too let the relationship deepen a bit, before you take that step. You shouldn't just give anyone a ride."

"Well, I've let a lot of people ride me." Spyro said. "Why should Elora be any different?"

"I thought you still were a…" Hunter said, before Bianca elbowed him in the stomach. He quickly straitened himself. "Oh, you meant flying around with someone on your back. Not the other type of ride. Like the type me and Bianca…" Bianca elbowed him again. "Right. Personal." He said in a small voice, while clutching his stomach. Bianca was blushing furiously.

Spyro just stared at them, not understanding what they were talking about. "Okay." He said. "You guys can stay, but please don't ruin anything."

Hunter raised a thumb in the air. "You can count on us." He said.

"Well, me actually." Bianca said.

Just then, Spyro could hear someone coming up. "Guys, get out of here." He said. The three went into the forest. He knew that they hadn't really gone. He turned around to face Elora, but was stunned at what he saw. Elora stood in front of him, beautiful as ever. She wore a blue dress that sparkled in the moonlight. She also had some makeup on. Not a lot, just enough to accentuate her natural beauty. He could detect a pleasant fragrance that somehow perfectly combined with her natural scent. Spyro just stood there, with his mouth open for a moment.

"Are we going to get this date started, or are you going to continue gawking at me?" Elora said.

Spyro blinked, when he realized he had stared at her too long. _'That's a great way to start your first date.' _He scolded himself. He shook his head, as if he awoke from a trance. Elora giggled. "Sorry." He said.

Just then, Hunter came out of the woods. He was dressed in a waiter's outfit and he carried a plate that had two sets of plates. The top of the plates were covered in a metal dome. Elora and Spyro sat at the small table in the gazebo. Hunter placed the dish on the table. "Enjoy." He said, before going back into the woods. They lifted the metal domes, to reveal the plates too be full of spaghetti.

**(In the woods)**

Hunter smiled and rubbed his hands together. "Okay, phase one is complete. Now on too phase two." He said.

"Shouldn't we wait a few minutes?" Bianca said. "Let them have a decent, quite meal."

Hunter chuckled. "Yeah, like that would happen." He said. Bianca just rolled her eyes.

**(A short distance away)**

Spyro and Elora ate in an awkward silence. _'Come on Spyro.' _He thought. _'It's now or never.' _As he finished off slurping up a noodle, Hunter walked up to them. H was carrying a violin. "Hunter." Spyro whispered to him as he stood next to him. "What are you doing?"

Hunter smiled. "Just adding a little music to the occasion." He said. He started playing. Automatically, the most horrid sound emanated from the instrument. It sounded like someone stepping on a cat, or scratching a chalk board. They both covered their ears.

Bianca stepped forward, while wearing some earmuffs. She grabbed the violin and burned it in her grasp with a spell. She glared at him. "No more violin." She said. "Okay." She said, immediately breaking into a smile.

Hunter looked at Spyro. "Beware. This is what you'll face in the future." He said.

"I'm right here." Bianca said, while crossing her arms and tapping her foot. She sent him a deathly glare.

Hunter just smiled slightly and laughed nervously. "Meant nothing by it, Bianca." He said.

Spyro looked at Elora. He gestured toward the hills. She just flashed him a smile, knowing what he meant. They both left, leaving Bianca alone with Hunter. _'Good luck to you, buddy.' _He thought. _"You'll need a whole lot of it.' _The two of them ran out of sight of the two, leaving the forest and gazebo far behind. When they both stopped on top of a small hill, he looked over at her. "Sorry, if that ruined your evening. I had no idea." He said.

Elora just swiped her hand in the air. "Ah, it didn't ruin anything. I knew Hunter couldn't play. No matter how much he practices. I just hope Bianca isn't too stern on him." She said. She sat down in the grass and stared up at the moon.

Spyro sat down beside her. He didn't look at the moon. He just looked at Elora. She was so beautiful. Everything about her was just so perfect. Even though he was a dragon and she a faun, he couldn't help but gaze up and down her form. Her scent continued to find its way into his nostrils. Something awoke in him. It clouded his vision and tingled in his form. It was like something had taken control of him. Without so much as thinking, he started rubbing his head against hers. Elora froze, wide eyed. He wrapped his tail around her waist and brought her closer to him. He licked her neck, which made her giggle. She turned to face her, opening her mouth to say something. She wasn't able to. For Spyro brought her mouth to his. His tongue explored hers. Elora closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Spyro.

The kiss lasted several moments, before Elora gently pushed Spyro away. Spyro shook his head, as if waking from a trance. He pulled himself away and looked to the ground. "I'm sorry Elora if I had just forced myself on you. I don't know what came over me" He said.

Elora just went over to him. She turned his head to look at her. Her touch sent shivers down his spine. She was smiling. "Spyro. You don't know how long I've been waiting for that." She said, before kissing him again. She pushed him back, momentarily breaking the kiss. She then laid herself on top of him and kissed him again. They stayed like that for a moment, before Spyro rolled over. Elora laughed as Spyro lay on her. They continued the kiss.

Spyro had started to trace his finger on her dress. _'I wonder what she looks underneath it.' _He thought. Before he could do anything, Sparx came up to them. Both of them stopped their kiss and looked at him. "Sparx." Spyro said, agitation spilling into his voice. "I thought I told you not to follow me."

Translated! (Well, yes. I just wanted to check up on you. If I had known you'd be up to this, I'd left you alone.) Sparx said.

Spyro got off of Elora, who was blushing a deep red. Elora got up and kissed him on the cheek. "See you later, Spyro." She said. She leaned in closer. "We'll continue this another time." She whispered, before giggling.

Spyro shivered. As Elora walked away, Spyro turned his gaze to Sparx. "Next time, stay away." He said, with a deep growl.

Translated! (Well, Romeo, I'll do just that.) Sparx said.

**Okay here is the chapter. I am not sorry in the least for going any further with that scene. I will tell you right now, I will never include explicit scenes. I'll hint, say they happen, even show them starting, but I am keeping a T rating at the most in all my stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I'd like to thank Flowerstar for reviewing this story. Your reviews were quite long and detailed. Thank you again for them. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a bit, but a few things have popped up.**

The wind swept peacefully through the valley. The sun licked at the ground. The sparkled in the ever present sunlight, with its dew formed from the previous night. The valley seemed to emanate peace and sanctity. In this peace, two figures were laying under a tree.

Spyro smiled as he looked upon his love. She lay next to him, a smile also etched into her face. _'Oh, how beautiful she looks.' _He thought. He then stroked Elora's cheek. "How are you feeling today?" He asked her.

Elora nuzzled up to the dragon. "Great." She said. She rubbed one hand on his chest and looked up at him. She leaned up and the two shared another passionate kiss.

**(Somewhere far away)**

Unbeknownst to them, a sinister force was brewing. This sinister force was sitting in his throne, brooding over his defeats. _'How?' _He thought. _'How can someone as magnificent as me, lose to such a pathetic dragon.' _He hated even thinking of him. He hated the whole race, but him especially. _'One thing is for sure. I need to get rid of that pest, or else he'll try and foil my plans. Then, I can exterminate the whole dragon race. But, how?' _Just as he was thinking on this, a rhynoc burst through the imperial doors. "What is it?" Ripto shouted out to it. He needed these pests, but he found them rather annoying.

The rhynoc ran right up to him and handed him a message. "A message my lord." The creature said.

Ripto raised an eyebrow. "A message." He said. "From whom."

The rhynoc shook his head. "No, sir." He said. "I just found the letter and this." He handed him a gold necklace.

Ripto examined it. It had a purple crystal in the center. "You may go." He said, without looking up at the futile creature. It trotted off, without showing any courtesy to its master. He growled. _'Accursed rhynocs.' _He thought. He decided not to vaporize him, for he was too interested in the mysterious gifts. He opened the letter and unfurled the note.

_Dear Ripto,_

_Touch your staff to the gem and all your troubles will disappear._

_Signed, an ally_

'_Well that was cryptic.' _He thought. Ripto shrugged it off. It couldn't hurt. He touched his staff to the crystal and sent a little of its power into it. Automatically, it started to glow. A feminine voice rang out. "You are the one they call Ripto?" It said.

Ripto raised an eyebrow. "Of course, I am him." He said. "Who else would I be, you incessant spirit."

He heard a faint chuckle. "You are him." It said.

"Now, are you going to tell me what you want, or am I going to have to destroy you." Ripto growled. _'I can't believe I'm threatening a bracelet.' _He thought.

"Do you know the dragon named, Spyro?" It said.

Ripto growled again. "I will not have his name spoken in my presence." He yelled at the talisman. He raised his staff and prepared to blast it into smithereens.

"Someone's touchy." It said, laughing at his reaction. _'No one laughs at me.' _Ripto thought. "Now, let's get back to what we were talking about. That dragon has been had caused you a lot of trouble in the past. So much so, that you are now too scared to face him."

"How dare you question my courage?" Ripto said. "Nothing scares me, especially dragons. I will wipe him and his race out of existence."

"Calm down." The voice started up again. "I meant nothing by it. I was just offering a proposition."

"And that would be?" Ripto inquired.

"I can show you a way to Spyro's heart." It said.

"Spyro's heart?" Ripto said. "Why would I need that? I want to kill him, yes, but I'd rather incinerate him than cut him open."

"No, no, no." The voice said. "Not literally. Oh, just touch the gem again."

Ripto did just that. Automatically, an image formed on the gem. An image of the dragon, kissing a faun. Ripto smirked. "Yes, that would work perfectly." He said, and then took his staff off the gem. "What's the catch?"

"I want you to kidnap my former apprentice." It said. "She is needed in my plans."

**(Back in the valley)**

As the kiss deepened, Spyro fingered Elora's dress. _'I wonder if we can continue last night's foreplay.' _He thought, but before he could act, Hunter fell from the tree above them. They both huffed as he fell on top of them. "Hunter." Spyro growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, bud." Hunter said. "I'm just trying to give Bianca a little space. She's still upset about last night."

"Well, couldn't you have given her some space somewhere else?" Spyro said, glaring at him. _'Of all times, why must we be interrupted, again?' _He thought.

"Well, I would've, if I knew you were going to do it." Hunter said.

Elora was blushing a deep red, while Spyro was emitting a deep throated growl. "Leave now, or I'll make what Bianca was going to do to you look like a fairy slap."

Hunter gulped. "Well, I'd best be off." He said, before running away as fast as his feet could carry.

Spyro sighed. _'Well, that's over with.' _He thought. He turned back to Elora. "Now, where were we?" He said, with a sly smile. Elora giggled as he leaned in for another kiss.

Translated! (Hey buddy, what are…) Sparx said, as he came upon them.

Spyro turned his head to look at his dragonfly. _'Why is everyone ruining my moments alone with Elora?' _He thought. "What do you want?" Spyro said, sighing.

Translated! (Um, nothing really.) Sparx said, letting his eyes wander everywhere, but at them.

Elora huffed in agitation and stood up. "See you later Spyro." She said, before kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah." Spyro said. _'Don't go.' _He screamed in his mind, but said nothing. He then looked at Sparx.

Translated! (I have the worst timing don't I?) Sparx said.

"Yes, yes you do." Spyro answered him.

Translated! (I'll get to working on that.) Sparx said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. You know, I find it weird that only one person has reviewed this story so far. I like to say, thank you ****Flowerstar.**** I really enjoy your reviews.**

Officer Kork traveled through the woods. He knew the sorceress Bianca had a small cottage somewhere close by, so that she could be alone. He knew this was his chance. They had to sneak up on her and take her by surprise. He knew all too well the dangers of a magic wielders' wrath. When they finally came across a small meadow, they could make out the sorceress. She was sitting down, reading a book, with her back to the forest. _'Stupid move.' _He thought. He turned back to his fellow Rhynocs. He put a finger to his lips and then gestured to follow him. They nodded and followed. When he got a short distance from her, he pulled out a pipe and a dart. _'No, way am I going to get near a wizard.' _He thought. Even the ones on his own side, he feared. When they got near her, he put the pipe to his lips and fired. The dart made contact with the sorceress and she immediately fell asleep. He sighed. The dart had worked. _'No casualties.' _He thought. _'That's how I like it.' _He hated when he lost soldiers under his command. It always made him feel weak and that he had thrown their lives away. Now, he wouldn't have to worry about that. As they got to her body, he stopped. His men stopped as well. "Be careful with her." He said to them. "Ripto will not be pleased if she is not in good condition." They all shivered at the thought of his displeasure. They gentle tied her up and carried her back to Ripto's castle.

**(With another Rhynoc group)**

Officer Tiger led his group to their destination. It didn't take long before they had Elora's house in sight. He smiled and turned back to his troops. "Alright men." He yelled at them. "This will be a piece of cake. Everyone knows that girls can't fight."

"You just got two things wrong, sir." His second in command, Officer Fired said. "One, you are shouting."

"I am not shouting." Tiger yelled. "My voice is just louder than normal." He stopped for a moment. "Wait a tick. That is shouting."

"Secondly." Fire said. "Isn't that comment a bit sexist?"

"No." Tiger said, before looking at his feet as he shuffled them awkwardly. "Yes." He then led them up to the house. "Alright men. We must move with stealth and quietness. We must not let her know we are here." With that, he screamed at the top of his lungs and charged right through the wall.

"Yes sir, stealth and quietness." Fire said, with heavy sarcasm. "You are just beaming with those qualities."

"I know right." Tiger said, not catching the sarcasm.

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?" Fire started.

Tiger raised a hand and shushed him. "I don't have time to deal with your science mumbo jumbo." He said, before walking further into the house. "I have a girly faun to capture." Fire pinched the bridge between his eyes and groaned. He then followed his comrade into the house.

Spyro was on top of Elora, kissing her deep. His tongue played with hers in their special little dance. This was how their dates usually went. They talked, enjoyed one another's company, then they start to kiss, and right before he could get rid of her clothing, they were always interrupted. _'Well, not this time.' _He thought. _'This time it will happen for sure.' _He then moved his claws to rip off her dress. Just as he was about to, a rhynoc came bursting through the door. "Oh, come on." Spyro said, pulling out of the kiss to look at the foe.

"I am here to take the faun." The rhynoc said, before looking at the two. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"Yes, yes you did." Spyro said, giving him a deathly glare. The rhynoc cringed. "And you're going to regret it." He then went into a battle stance. Elora went up beside him and readied herself as well. Even though she didn't like to fight and hurt others, a trait he thought adorable, she was a capable fighter none the less.

"Help." The rhynoc yelled. Several more rhynocs came into the room. Spyro charged at one of them, making him fly back into the ones on the stairs. The few still up stairs charged at them. Spyro let out a breath of fire, making one rhynoc cringe in pain from it. Elora kicked one in the chest, sending him crashing through the window.

Tiger looked at the faun. As his other men were dealing with the dragon, she was left wide open. _'Good.' _He thought. He went up to her, with his sword brandished. "It's just you and me girly." He said. "Your precious dragon won't save you now."

"Why do you think I need his saving?" Elora said, getting into her battle ready pose.

Tiger laughed. "Everyone knows girls can't fight." He said. "They just cower in fear and play with their dollies." He laughed again.

"You do realize that's sexist." Elora said.

"No." Tiger said, before looking down at his feet, as he shuffled them awkwardly. "Yes." Elora used the distraction to her advantage. She kicked up, catching him in the chin and set him into the wall. His horns got stuck in the wall. "Help." He cried. Fire came up and tried to help him out. "Ow, not so hard." He remarked on his pulling.

It hadn't taken long before all the rhynocs were running back in fear. All except two. "Pull harder." The one in the wall said.

"I'm trying." The other one said, as he finally managed to free his comrade.

"We're alive." The rhynoc said, triumphantly. He then looked around. When he saw that the other rhynocs were gone and that two heroes were standing in front of him, he looked downcast. "We're dead."

"Not yet, you're not." Spyro said, going right up to them. They cowered in before him. "Why were you going after Elora?"

"It was our orders." One of them said.

"From who?" Spyro said.

Just then, Hunter came bounding up the stairs. He looked scared out of his mind. "They took her." He said. "They took Bianca."

"How did he find out so quickly?" One of the rhynocs said. "We were supposed to hit them both at the same time."

"We would have, if you hadn't stopped to have tacos." The other one snapped.

"Tacos." The other one exclaimed. "Me love tacos. Tacos, tacos, tacos."

"Shut up." The other one said. "Just shut up."

The other rhynoc crossed his arms and looked away. "Taco hater." He grumbled.

Hunter went up to them. "Where is she?" He said, with each word more menacing than the last. "Where have they taken Bianca?"

The two rhynocs looked at each other, than to him, than to each again, than finally to him. "To Ripto's castle." They said.

Everyone's eyes widened. "Ripto." Elora said. "I thought we had defeated him once and for all."

"Apparently not." Spyro said, growling at the two rhynocs. "Now tell us where Ripto's castle is."

"Only if you dance with me." The lead rhynoc said.

Everyone just stared at him for a moment. "Sorry." The other one said. "His brain sometimes wanders." He put his hands on both sides of the lead one's head and started to try and put it back in place. A moment later, the lead rhynoc shook his head. "Now, there we go."

"Alright, we'll take you to his castle." The lead one said. "As long as you don't kill us."

"Deal." Spyro said, nodding his head.

"What are your names?" Elora said to the rhynocs.

This caused Hunter to laugh. "Rhynocs don't have names." He said, like it was a simple fact.

"Oh, that's a very good observation. I bet you are really proud of yourself." The other rhynoc said, with heavy sarcasm. "I'll have you know, that rhynocs do have names and we aren't as stupid as you think." He glanced at the leader. "Mostly."

"Should I go first?" The lead one said, with the other one nodding. "Okay then. I'm Officer Tiger."

"Tiger." The others said.

"Where." Tiger said, looking frantically around. He then laughed. "Oh yes, me Tiger." He then got on a simple face and looked at Elora. "You Jane." He growled a bit, before shaking himself out of it.

"And I'm Officer Fire." Fire said.

"Fire." Tiger said. He then started to run around, flailing his arms about. "Fire, there's fire. Run for your lives."

"That's my name." Fire said, sharply to him. "I've told you this hundreds of times. My name is Fire."

"Oh, so your name is Fire." Tiger said. "That would make your enemies think that there is fire around and run. Brilliant." Fire groaned.

"Okay, I've had enough of this." Hunter said, roughly grabbed Tiger by the collar. "Now, you are going to show us where Ripto's castle is, or you won't live to see tomorrow."

Tiger gulped and looked at Fire. "What are you standing around for, get moving." He barked. Fire saluted and headed out, with Elora and Spyro behind him. Hunter than dragged Tiger behind him, as they started off in their journey.

**Sorry for any delay in this story. Now, I hope you enjoyed this one. I decided to include some rhynoc characters to give more of a real feeling for this story. Like some rhynocs are intelligent and serious (Kork). While other's are blithering idiots (Tiger). Now, if you hadn't noticed, there are a few references in Tiger and Fire. Their names were borrowed from a Python skit, with a little of the dialogue to boot. If you also noticed, there is a little snippets of GIR from Invader Zim in Tiger. So, I kind of threw the two together. See you next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long break. I went to spend some time with the family. I will make sure not to leave such a long pause next time.**

Spyro and the others were traveling on a wagon. They were a bit grumpy about it, but didn't complain. "You know, we should have gotten something cooler." Hunter said. Mostly.

"Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Coolness." Spyro scoffed at him. "But this was the only thing available that could fit us all."

Hunter gestured his thumb back to the rhynocs. "Why didn't we just kill them, and throw their sorry hides in the ocean." He said, nonchalantly. "No one would miss them."

"Hunter." Elora said. "That's just cruel."

"We couldn't do that, because we need them to get to Ripto's castle." Spyro said.

"Ripto's castle is the last place you want to be." Fire said, smirking at them. "It's a vile and sinister place, where only the foolish dare pass. Ripto will make mincemeat out of you. Oh yes, you doom is assured, doomies." He laughed, maniacally.

"That sounds nice." Tiger said. "I'll think I'll sing the doom song now. Doom, doom, doom, doomie, doom, doom…"

**(At Ripto's castle)**

He laughed when he saw the group heading towards the castle. "Too easy." He said aloud. "They are coming right to me. I couldn't ask for anything better. I will destroy them all, including that blasted dragon." He hissed the last word, before breaking into evil laughter.

"Do not pride yourself in victory so soon, Ripto." The amulet said. "Spyro still lives, and until he is truthfully dead, he poses a grave threat to our plans."

"I know that, you blasted jewel." Ripto said, growling at the piece as he brought it to his eye level. "As you can see, I have everything under control." He looked at his staff and saw the reflection of his troops preparing their attack. "He won't even make it to the castle walls." He laughed again.

**(With Spyro and the others)**

"Doom, doom, doom, doomie, doom, doom…" Tiger continued.

All the others were tired of his ranting. "Two hours." Elora croaked. "He's been at for two hours."

"We'll have to deal with it." Spyro said. "Bianca's life is at stake."

"I know that." Hunter growled. "But can't we just kill one of them. I mean, we only need one to get us there, right. Why not rid ourselves of this pest right now. I'm betting you are all thinking the same thing."

"Tiger, shutup." Fire said. "Just shutup." He yelled the last part.

Tiger held up a finger. "Doom, doomie, doomie, doom, doom doom." He stopped. "There, I'm done."

Everybody sighed with relief. The moment of silence didn't last long, for a loud whistling noise popped it. Hunter growled and looked back at the two Rhynocs. "Will you cut it out?" He said, before noticing an arrow popping out from the seat. Another one whizzed right by his head, making him flinch. "Ambush."

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock." Spyro said, jumping out from the wagon. A few iron clad rhynocs came gallivanting out of the forest, brandishing their swords. Spyro lowered his head and charged at them, ramming into the chest of one of them. This sent the rhynoc flying back into the forest from which it came. Another one came up from beside him and prepared its axe to attack. The next instant, an arrow pierced its side. Spyro looked back to see Hunter with his bow at the ready. He smiled, while he used his muscular tail to trip a passing rhynoc. He then had his tail come down on the back of its head, knocking it out cold. He then turned his attention to the other rhynocs, breathing his fire upon them.

**(Tiger and Fire)**

The two captive rhynocs huddled back inside the wagon. They were confused and conflicted about what was going on. "Uh, sir." Fire spoke up. "What should we do?"

"Why are you asking me?" Tiger said, looking at his partner inquisitively.

"You're the officer here." Fire said. "You're supposed to be coming up with good ideas to what the situation demands."

Tiger crossed his arms. "Well, this situation of yours will not demand anything from me." He said.

Fire face palmed. "I mean, should we attempt to escape?" He said, looking up from his hands.

Tiger tapped his chin for a few moments. "No." He said. "We fight." Fire just looked at him for a while. He then unfurled a portion of the canvas, revealing Spyro beating the rhynocs back into the forest. "Oh, yeah."

Fire groaned. "Well, this means we're stuck here for the time being." He said, sitting further back into the wagon.

"Do you want to play some doom cards?" Tiger said. Fire just glared at him.

**(The others)**

It hadn't taken long to deal with the last of the rhynocs. Spyro then climbed back onto wagon. "Let's get out of here, before more of those guys arrive." He said. The others nodded and the wagon started off again.

Tiger stuck his head out of the back. "Hey, anyone want to play some doom cards." He said.

Hunter growled and punched him square in the face, sending him reeling back into the wagon. Everyone sighed. "Thank you." Fire said, breathing out in relief.

"Don't mention it." Hunter said, gazing upon the landscape.

**(Ripto's castle)**

Ripto smacked his staff into his throne. "I told you not to take pride in yourself, before you have won." The amulet said, seemingly amused by his frustration. "But you didn't listen. Tsk, tsk. What am I going to do with you?"

'_I will have none of that.' _He thought. Ripto violently shook the jewel necklace. "That dragon is puny when compared to my power." He stated. "I assure you, he will not reach this castle."

"For some reason, I'm not so reassured." The amulet said. Ripto growled.


End file.
